The invention relates to a method for aiming a weapon system with an aiming system and a heat imaging device. Furthermore, the invention relates to a weapon system for implementing the method.
Whether a projectile fired by a weapon system, e. g., by a battle tank, actually hits a target, depends on a number of different influencing quantities. Especially the respectively prevailing weather has a large influence on the trajectory of the projectile. With particular frequency, lateral deviations of the impact location from a predetermined point of aim (amount of lateral deviation) are caused by a cross-wind. Therefore, it has already been suggested to install a wind measuring system on the respective weapon system and to consider the measured values (wind direction, wind force) that are determined with this system for the aiming of the weapon.
But for the as usual effective combat ranges of tanks (approximately 2000 to 3000 m), the correction values measured by an anemometer system arranged on the battle tank are not very informative. This is, particularly true when the tank stands in sheltered location, since entirely different wind relationships may prevail on the further flight of the respective projectile than at the position of the tank.
It therefore is the object of the present invention to provide a method of the type originally mentioned above whereby influences on the amount of lateral deviation of a projectile, in particular, weather influences, can be considered in a simple manner for the aiming of the weapon so as to considerably enhance the hitting accuracy of the subsequent firing. A further object is to disclose a weapon system for implementing the method.